How to flirt
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: Welcome to 'how to flirt 101' with Amelia Jones. A class where you'll learn about the time when Amelia tried to flirt with the cute Italian girl at the food court. 'Tried' being the key word. Fem!AmeIta. Fem!AmericaxItaly


**A/N: I wrote this in 2 hours I'm sorry. It's cute and I finally wrote a girlxgirl story coolcoolcool. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 ** _1\. Go out and find person_**

Amelia looked around the mall and sighed deeply. She was trying to find a cute girl, and so far there were no girls in sight. It was practically a meat fest, and whenever she did see a cute girl, they were hanging off the arm of some douchebag.

Honestly, Amelia doesn't even know why she's doing this. She's perfectly fine with staying at home with her cat, George Meowington, but her brother Matthew has been bugging her to get out there and start dating again. She hasn't been on a date in a year, and she kind of missed having someone to wake up to every morning. A mouth full of cat hair wasn't the best way to wake up.

 _"Fuck, this is pathetic. Maybe I should just sign up for Match, or eHarmony…. I wonder if FarmersOnly is a good dating site?"_

Amelia chuckled to herself, thinking how well that scenario would go. She grew up in Los Angeles, there's no way she could survive on a farm. She sighed again and turned her head, then froze when her eyes landed on the pizza place in the food court.

 _"Oh shit RED ALERT RED ALERT CUTE GIRL SHIT ACT COOL."_

Amelia took a deep breath and prepared herself. Get ready cute girl with ponytail, the flirt master was in business.

 ** _2\. Go up to person_**

Amelia gulped.

 _"Fuck this was a stupid idea. But she's so pretty. Deep breaths Amelia, you're a hero, you can do this!"_

Amelia stretched her arm out and gently tapped the cute girls shoulder. The girl turned around, honey brown eyes meeting ocean blue. Amelia stopped breathing because holy shit this girl was beautiful. She had auburn hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and a cute curl that was protruding from her head. She was wearing a plain pastel yellow shirt with light blue skinny jeans and white converse. Ok, it was official: Amelia was screwed.

Wait, no, she could do this. She could totally sweep this girl off of her delicate feet. She can do this.

"Ciao Bella!"

She can't do this.

 ** _3\. Greet person_**

"H-Hi, u-umm, I saw you over here, all alone, and t-thought maybe I should come over a-and say hi, because, y'know, it's fun meeting n-new people, am I right?"

Amelia was pathetic.

But apparently, cute Italian girl didn't think so.

"That's so nice of you bella, thank you! I'm Feliciana, but my friends call me Feli."

Cute Italian girl, _Feli,_ held out her delicate hand for Amelia to shake. Amelia stared at it for a few seconds before reaching out and finally shaking her hand. Wow, she had really soft hands.

"It's n-nice to meet you Feli, I'm Amelia."

 ** _4\. Tell person some jokes (?)_**

"K-knock knock."

Feli furrowed her eyebrows at the strange change in topic, but went with it because this girl was really cute and also seemed really nervous. "Who's there?"

"A cow goes."

"A cow goes who?"

"No silly! A cow goes _moo!"_

Amelia doubled over with laughter at here own pun, hands placed on her knees and her loud laugh echoing through the food court. Feli smiled and chuckled, not because of the horrible pun, but because she only just learned this girls name and she was already so charming.

Amelia stopped laughing and looked up at Feli, who was smiling from ear to ear. Amelia cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly at the cute girl. "That was very funny bella."

 _What._ "Really?"

"Si! Tell me some more!"

 ** _5\. This is the part where you'll probably embarrass yourself_**

"O-Ok! Yeah ok, um…."

 _"Shit Amelia think! You know tons of jokes!"_

Her mind went blank. Amelia went into a short panic before calming herself down. Improvising, she could do that. She's good with jokes.

"What was the, um, pasta noodles favorite dance move?"

Feli shrugged, "I don't know."

"The macaroni! WAIT NO, fuck! That was terrible, um ok, just, ummm, give me a minute!"

Amelia backed up slightly in embarrassment, not noticing the chair that was right behind her. Her foot caught one of the legs and she lost her balance. She squeaked and fell on her butt, groaning slightly at the pain that shot up her back. It's official, life hated her.

 ** _5\. Go to plan B_**

 ** _6\. Realize you have no plan B and wallow in self pity_**

"Oh my gosh bella! Are you alright?!"

Amelia groaned again and laid on the floor with her eyes closed, wandering what she did to piss off the gods in the sky. She couldn't believe she just embarrassed herself in front of the most beautiful girl she ever saw. Fuck, she was gonna cry.

Feli knelt down and examined the poor girl on the floor. "Bella?"

"I'm sorry."

Feli frowned, "What are you sorry for?"

Amelia sighed and sat up, staring at the pretty girls soothing honey brown eyes. "I was trying to flirt with you and whenever I try to flirt I tell really bad puns that no one ever laughs at but me and I embarrassed myself in front of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and now you'll probably never want to see me again and I'm so stupid _God!"_

Amelia took a shuddering breath after her rant and pressed her palms into her eyes, which were quickly gathering tears. She knew she should've just stayed at home and watch Orange is the New Black for the 100th time while eating chocolate ice cream, at least then she could embarrass herself in private.

Suddenly, she felt two soft hands grab her wrists and pull them away from her watering eyes. The Italian girl smiled softly at Amelia and leaned in to press a quick kiss to the blonde haired girl's cheek.

 ** _7\. ? A sudden twist in the plot ?_**

Amelia's eyes widened and she looked at Feli with confusion etched on her face. The auburn haired girl smiled and giggled. "You're so adorable bella! And I didn't think your jokes were horrible, they were cute, like you."

"U-Ummm b-b-but…"

"Also, I would love to take you out to dinner one night, say, this Sunday, 6:00?"

Amelia froze with her mouth hanging wide open. This girl, this beautiful girl who just witnessed Amelia embarrass herself beyond belief, wanted to take this American mess on a date? Either this girl was insane or Amelia was dreaming. "You r-really wanna go out with me? Even after… y'know… all that?"

"Of course! You seem really sweet and nice. You already fell for me, now let me fall for you, bella."

Amelia pouted, "How are you so good at flirting?"

"I'm Italian, it's a gift."

Amelia smiled brightly and stared into Feli's eyes. "Well then, yes! I'd love to go out with you!"

The whole food court suddenly erupted into applause, the people around them watching the two interact after Amelia's little trip. The American girl blushed a dark red while Feli just chuckled and kissed her cheek once again.

George Meowington will be so proud of her.

 ** _8\. Come up with more jokes for your date_**

 ** _9\. That actually worked, wow_**

 ** _10\. Good job_**

* * *

 **A/N: FUN FACT: This story is based on my life.**

 **Yeah I know, it sounds pathetic. My flirting skills are awful. I did "flirt" with one girl before, and by flirting I mean telling horrible puns(I laughed she didn't) and then another time I tripped over a chair.**

 **I'm useless.**

 **I've always wanted to write girlxgirl because I'm hella gay and I'm pretty proud of this even though I wrote it in 2 hours. Fem!America is my baby and I imagine her not being very smooth, like me. Also Fem!Italy reminded me of the really cute girl I failed to flirt with. Girls are pretty and I am stupid, oh well. I flirt by telling jokes omg why am I publishing this story.**

 **If there's any grammar mistakes please tell me, thank you!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! -Ash xx**


End file.
